Two of the principal properties involved in the performance of golf balls are resilience and hardness. Resilience is determined by the coefficient of restitution (referred to as "C.O.R."), also expressed as the constant "e", which is the ratio of the relative velocity of two elastic spheres after direct impact to that before impact, or more generally, the ratio of the outgoing velocity to incoming velocity of a rebounding ball. As a result, the coefficient of restitution (i.e. "e") can vary from zero to one, with one being equivalent to an elastic collision and zero being equivalent to an inelastic collision. Hardness is determined as the deformation (i.e. compression) of the ball under various load conditions applied across the ball's diameter. The lower the compression value, the harder the material.
Resilience (C.O.R.), along with additional factors such as clubhead speed, angle of trajectory, and ball configuration (i.e. dimple pattern), generally determine the distance a ball will travel when hit. Since clubhead speed and the angle of trajectory are factors not easily controllable, particularly by golf ball manufacturers, the factors of concern among manufacturers are the coefficient of restitution (C.O.R.) and the surface configuration of the ball.
In this regard, the coefficient of restitution of a golf ball is generally measured by propelling a ball at a given speed against a hard surface and electronically measuring the ball's incoming and outgoing velocity. The coefficient of restitution must be carefully controlled in all commercial golf balls in order for the ball to be within the specifications regulated by the United States Golfers Association ("U.S.G.A."). Along this line, the U.S.G.A. standards indicate that a "regulation" ball cannot have an initial velocity (i.e. the speed off the club) exceeding 255 feet per second (250 feet per second with a 2% tolerance). Since the coefficient of restitution of a ball is related to the ball's initial velocity (i.e. as the C.O.R. of a ball is increased, the ball's initial velocity will also increase), it is highly desirable to produce a ball having a sufficiently high coefficient of restitution to closely approach the U.S.G.A. limit on initial velocity, while having an ample degree of hardness (i.e. impact resistance) to produce enhanced durability.
The coefficient of restitution (C.O.R.) in solid core balls is a function of the composition of the molded core and of the cover. In balls containing a wound core (i.e. balls comprising a liquid or solid center, elastic windings, and a cover), the coefficient of restitution is a function of not only the composition of the center and cover, but also the composition and tension of the elastomeric windings.
Polybutadiene has been utilized in forming golf ball cores. Prior artisans have investigated utilizing various grades of polybutadiene in core compositions. For example, such attempts are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,929,678; 4,974,852; 5,082,285; and 5,585,440, all of which are hereby incorporated by reference. Although some of the core compositions described in these patents are satisfactory, a need remains for an improved composition for forming golf ball cores.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,929,678 relates to a golf ball formed from a polybutadiene core composition having a broad Mooney viscosity of 45-90, preferably 50-70, and more preferably 55 to 65. However the dispersity of the core composition is limited to the range of 4.0 to 8.0, and preferably 4.0 to 6.0. According to the '678 patent, a dispersity of less then 4.0 produces deleterious workability.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,082,285 generally discloses the preparation of a solid golf ball from an ultra-high molecular weight polybutadiene having a number average molecular weight of 40.times.10.sup.4 or more, which has dispersity characteristics as noted. See also U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,974,852 and 5,585,440, wherein Mooney viscosity is discussed without reference to dispersity.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved polybutadiene composition which, when utilized to formulate golf ball cores, produces golf balls exhibiting enhanced C.O.R. without increasing hardness. An additional object of the invention is to produce a golf ball core from a polybutadiene composition having a high Mooney viscosity and/or a high molecular weight and low dispersity.
These and other objects and features of the invention will be apparent from the following summary and description of the invention and from the claims.